


The Better Seeker

by marichatting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco challenges Harry to a one-on-one game to see who can catch the Golden Snitch first in order to prove he's the better seeker.</p><p>Harry wasn't expecting that game to take place in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Seeker

The crowd- the non-Slytherin part of it anyway- roars with delight as Harry's fingers wrap around the Golden Snitch. He grins as Lee Jordan's voice loudly proclaims that Gryffindor has won the Quidditch match.

Harry lands his Firebolt on the ground and rushes forward into the victorious embrace of his teammates. He sees Draco Malfoy glaring at him from halfway across the pitch, but he doesn't care.

After a moment, the team starts to head back to the Gryffindor locker rooms to shower and change before the inevitable celebration up in the Common Room.

***

Harry is the last one to leave the locker rooms. A small smile on his face, he dries off his messy hair with a towel and exits the room- only to be stopped by an annoyed Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, hey Malfoy," Harry says with a smug smirk once he gets over his initial surprise. "Nice game today."

Malfoy sneers at him. "I was distracted by the crowd. I'm a much better seeker than you, and you would know that if we played one-on-one- which is why I'm here."

Harry furrows his brow, the smirk vanishing from his face. "What?"

"I propose a one-on-one game with no crowd. Just us. We release the snitch, close our eyes, count to ten, and whoever catches it first wins."

Harry narrows his eyes at the blond boy. "What's the catch?"

Malfoy shakes his head. "No catch." Harry stares at him, unsure. Malfoy smirks. "What, you don't trust me? I can't imagine why."

Harry huffs. "Fine. When?"

Malfoy's eyes glint mischievously. "You'll see."

"What?"

Malfoy turns, walks away, and doesn't look back or respond.

***

Days later, Malfoy still hasn't said anything more about their one-on-one game. Harry hasn't said anything about it to anyone else. He's starting to think maybe Malfoy forgot.

That's not the case, though- which he discovers when he wakes up an hour or so past midnight to Malfoy hovering on his broom, tapping on the dorm's window.

Harry climbs out of his bed and rushes to open the window.

"What are you doing?" He demands in a whisper. He gestures to his sleeping roommates. "They'll wake up!"

Malfoy smirks and holds up his wand. "Actually, they are blissfully unaware of any and all noise right now."

Harry shakes his head, exasperated. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget about our game, Potter?"

"It's the middle of the night! We won't even be able to see."

"We're wizards."

Harry sighs. "Fine. Let me get dressed and get my broom."

***

A few minutes later, Harry is carefully climbing out of the window and mounting his broom in the air.

Together, the two boys soar toward the Quidditch pitch, where Malfoy casts a spell that allows them to see the pitch. Harry does a few jumping jacks to wake himself up while Malfoy produces a small wooden box containing the Golden Snitch.

"You're sure we won't get caught?" Harry asks him for the third time.

Malfoy sighs. "For the last time, yes! I charmed the pitch so the teachers won't be able to see anyone down here. Come on, you ready?"

Harry stops doing jumping jacks and mounts his broom, staying on the ground. "As I'll ever be."

"I'm going to obliterate you, Potter," Malfoy says.

"Not in a million years, Malfoy."

Draco opens the box, and the two boys both shut their eyes. The tiny ball's wings flutter audibly as it flies out of the box and over their heads.

Together, they count to ten out loud, and the immediately take off in search of the Snitch.

Without the usual ruckus of the match and the crowd, there's not much to distract them from their search. Instead, they take to yelling insults at each other from across the pitch.

After about five minutes, they both simultaneously spot the Golden Snitch and dive toward it.

They go into a nosedive, side-by-side, stretching their hands out in front of them.

Harry laughs victoriously as his hand is greeted with the familiar feeling of the Snitch's cold metal as he catches it.

Neither of the boys pulls out of the dive fast enough, though, and they both tumble to the ground- thankfully unharmed.

"I got it," Harry boasts almost immediately, waving the golden ball in Malfoy's scowling face. "I'm the better seeker!"

Malfoy huffs. "Fine. Good game, Potter."

Harry gives him a questioning look. "You're not going to give some lame excuse as to why it wasn't fair?"

Malfoy shakes his head. "It was fair. Potter, I know you don't exactly like me, but I don't lie to get what I want." He reconsiders. "Well, yes I do, but not when it comes to Quidditch. Most of the time."

Harry laughs. "Okay, sure. Good game, Malfoy."

Malfoy stands and fetches the wooden box, then takes it back to Harry, who puts the Snitch inside it.

He turns, tucking the box under his arm, and grabs his broom. Then he begins to walk away, but stops when he realizes Harry isn't with him.

He turns and looks at Harry, who is sitting on the grass, leaned back on his hands, looking at the sky.

"You coming, Potter?"

Harry thinks a moment, then shakes his head. "I think I'll stay out here a while longer. Look at the stars." He lies down on his back so he can get a better view of the night sky.

Malfoy hesitates only a moment before lying down on the grass next to him.

They are silent for a while, until Harry speaks.

"You know, Draco, you really don't seem all that bad. At least, not tonight."

Draco turns his head to look at him. "You used my first name."

Harry only nods.

Draco turns his head back to resume his gazing at the sky. "You don't seem too bad, yourself... Harry."

"I think the real reason we've been so horrible to each other all these years is because it's expected of us," Harry muses. "After all, your parents worked for the wizard who killed my parents. No one thinks we could ever be friends- so we didn't even try."

Draco turns to look at him again. "Do you think we could?"

Harry turns his head as well. "I do."

They stare into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity before Harry leans in and presses his lips against Draco's.

The kiss is brief, and he pulls away after only a second, blushing furiously.

Draco stares at him, wearing a blush to match Harry's.

Harry grows anxious waiting for him to respond, afraid he may hex him or something.

Instead, Draco rolls onto his side, positions himself so he's above Harry, cups his cheek in his pale hand, and kisses him properly.

Harry is surprised, but quickly begins to kiss him back, and for what could've been seconds, minutes, or hours, they just kiss. Fireworks go off in both their stomachs, and Harry can feel Draco smiling slightly into the kiss.

That ends when Draco is violently pushed off of Harry, and a wand is aimed at his chest.

Harry gasps and looks up to see an angry-looking boy of fifteen with vivid red hair.

"Ron?" Harry says incredulously.

Ron glances at him briefly, then resumes his glaring at Draco, Hermione at his side.

"What have you done to him?" Ron demands.

Draco stares at the furious Gryffindor, his gray eyes wide. "I- I haven't done anything-"

"Rubbish," Ron scoffs. "No way would Harry just lie there while you kissed him if you hadn't put him under a spell or something."

Harry stands up, walks toward Ron, and pushes his friend's arm down. "He didn't do anything to me. We were out playing a game, and afterward we were lying down and talking and- it just happened. I initiated it."

Ron stares at his friend, not fully trusting him. "What were you playing?"

"A game to see who was the best seeker. Just the two of us trying to catch the Snitch first."

"Why now?"

Harry shrugs. "This is just when Draco wanted to play."

"Why would you initiate a kiss with a bloke- especially him?"

Harry blushes. "I've been meaning to come out to you two for a while now."

Ron and Hermione both raise their eyebrows.

"I'm gay," Harry says quietly.

"We got that," Hermione tells him.

"Why wouldn't you tell us you were playing this... game with Malfoy tonight?"

"I didn't know," Harry explains. "He came to the dormitory window to get me."

"How did he manage to only wake you up?"

Harry sighs. "Jeez, Ron, what's with the interrogation? He used a spell so you would all be oblivious to any noise. I guess it must've worn off, though...?"

"I had a nightmare," Ron tells him. "I woke up and you were gone. I found Hermione in the Common Room, having fallen asleep studying, and woke her up so she could help me look for you."

"Well, I'm fine."

Ron stares distrustfully at Harry. "Are you sure you're not under some sort of spell or something?"

Harry nods. "Positive."

Ron narrows his eyes. "Or maybe the spell is making you pretend you're not under a-"

"Ron," Hermione interrupts. "Give it a rest. Let's just... Go back to the castle and hope we don't get caught. Leave them be."

Ron glances at her and sighs. "Fine. But tomorrow, I demand a full explanation as to your... relationship status." He spits the last words as if they're something nasty.

Harry watches his friends as they walk back toward the castle, Hermione scolding Ron quietly. Then, he goes back to sit on the grass with Draco.

"So..." Draco says awkwardly. "What is our relationship status?"

"What do you want it to be?"

Draco blushes. "I don't know... maybe- only if you want to be- boyfriends...?"

A small smile appears on Harry's face, and he leans over to give the flustered boy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I definitely want to be your boyfriend, Draco."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
